


The One with Parent's Day

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [9]
Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel, Spider Man homecoming
Genre: /child neglect, Dad!Tony, Fluff, Gen, Not MCU compliant, Protective Tony Stark, Refrenced Child Abuse, Well - Freeform, Whatever you want to call it, i guess you'll read it and figure it out.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: Two Weeks left of the Stark Internship, and a Parents Day is announced.Harley isn't expecting anyone, as his Mom is in Tennesee (and is probably to busy getting drunk to care) but that is until he gets a visitor.





	1. Chapter 1

Harley sighed as he stared at his alarm clock, willing it to shut up and let him sleep.

After five minutes of “waking up” he shut it off.

“Good morning Mr.Keener, May I remind you what day it is today?”

Harley glanced at the ceiling. “No need Friday... its Parent day for the Interns.”

It’s been two months since the internship started, and since it’s the last two weeks, Tony was having a parents day for everyone.

“Shouldn’t you be downstairs eating breakfast then?”

Harley shook his head. “It’s not like I have a parent, well, I mean, they’re both alive... hopefully. One is in Tennessee looking after my sister, and the other is probably alive and in another state.”

“Isn’t Mr.Stark close too you Harley? Not to be rude, but maybe he is enough for today. He’s already given permission for you to work in the lab instead of socializing.”

“Yeah,” Harley smiled slightly. “I guess I should go down then.”

*****

Peter was already chattering up a storm by the time Harley was in earshot of the communal kitchen.

Laura was humming and flipping pancakes, Tapping her foot along with it.

Tony looked up from his science magazine, “Morning, Harley.”

“Morning Tony.”

“Hey Harley, Miss Laura is cooking Fre Sha Va Ca Do.” 

“Peter, I’m not Del Taco.”

Harley smirked slightly at Peters face as he sat down beside the 16-year-old. “You know that vine?”

“Uh yeah, two of her children are Gen Z-ers, and Bird Brain would quote them all the time.” Tony didn’t look up from his magazine.

Clint snorted from somewhere in the vents above, “Heard that!”

Natasha walked over and snatched it from his hands “Why are you reading this? Your Tony Stark, with three PdhDs.”

“So I can correct their mistakes.” Tony replied as if it was obvious.

Laura set down a plate of pancakes in front of Harley, walking back to the stove to fill more plates. “ Is May going to be joining us Peter?”

Peter shook his head. “She’ll be here for lunch, but she worked a night shift at the Hospital, so she’s sleeping now. “ 

Tony’s frown that Harley barely caught was replaced by passiveness.

“She wanted to be here for today and stuff.” Peter added, scarfing down pancakes.

Harley ate his in silence. Soon a sleepy Cooper joined them at the table and Lila soon after.

Scott sipped his mug of coffee as Cassie was putting pink butterfly clips in his hair and talking animatedly. “Dad, you look sooooo good.”

Tony smirked. “Ok kiddos, some people are here already.”

Peters head snapped up, “Who?”

Natasha chuckled, “Someone eager to see the Princess?”

“Uh yeah, she’s my friend. “

“Friend, Parker?”

“How’s Monica doing, Keener?” Harley choked on his pancake and glared at Peter.

“One of you called?” As if she’d been summoned, Shuri walked into the room with Monica by her side. 

Tony barely reacted, “Since when did your pass get you into the West Wing, Miss Neivana?”

“Well, Mr.Stark, since you tech could be hacked by a teenager.”

“A genius teenager.”

“Exactly. And don’t you forget it.”

Shuri sat by Peter, “She’s lying, I gave her access.”

Tony sighed. “How am I not surprised?”

Monica smiled and started eating her pancakes,  
“You know you don’t mind.”

Harley took his plate to the sink. “Thank you for the pancakes Miss Barton.”

“Laura, Harley, call me Laura.”


	2. Part Two

Monica and Harley worked in the lab most of the morning.

Harley seemed to get the idea that Monica didn’t like her dad, so he didn’t question her as they worked in companionable silence 

Friday buzzed above them, “Mr.Keener and Ms.Neivanna, some visitors are here for you.”

Monica sighed, “I wonder who actually showed up. Probably my grandparents who haven’t bothered to talk to me before the Internship.”

Harley nodded, “Same here, only I don’t know if my mom actually flew in, see you at lunch?”

“Or beforehand. You never know. Harley, don’t hesitate to text me.”

Harley chuckled, “Of course, Mon.”

***

Peter was beaming happily as Aunt May and Tony talked casually. Tony’s watch beeped and He sighed. “Pepper is telling me I have to socialize with other parents.”

May chuckled, “Ok then Tony, go right ahead.”

After Tony left, Peter felt his Spidey-Sense tingle and he knew someone was behind him. He turned around only to see Shuri, Queen Romanda, and Okoye.

***

Monica walked upstairs to see what “visitor” she had. 

She honestly thought that someone made Friday say that so they would come out of the lab.

She glanced around and weaved her way through the crowd.

Monica looked around the room. 

Her blood ran cold when she saw Natasha Romanoff, having an easy conversation with Marcus Neivanna, her step father.

***

As soon as Harley walked out the lab, not long after Monica, he was greeted by Tony Stark.

“Hey kid. Your old man showed up to see you.”

***

Natasha had a fake smile on her face as she took in Marcus. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He looked nothing like Monica, and just at first glance, Natasha wouldn’t guess he was the child-abusing type.

But then, as she talked with him, it became so clear. His clenched jaw and tense muscles must have meant he was angry. That in itself didn’t seem odd. He would glance around the room when he talked and told Nat stories, and his eyes would linger on the teenagers talking with their families. His eyes hardened when he caught sight of something, and Natasha followed his gaze.

She looked at Monica and caught the sense of fear that her eyes betrayed, but her body language didn’t. She was great at hiding her feelings, Natasha would give her that.

But she wasn’t a trained spy either.


	3. Part Three

Peter was practically in shock. “Shuri?”

Okoye practically growled moving her hand in front of the princess protectively, “ You will address royalty in the proper manor, boy.”

Shuri waved her hand dismissively, “Okoye, this is Peter, one of my friends. I gave him permission to address myself As Shuri. Peter “ She met his eyes, “This is Queen Romanda. Mom, meet Peter Parker.”

Aunt may just stood there silently until Okoye addressed her, “And you are?”

“May Parker Ma’am. Peters Aunt.”

Romanda motioned forward, “Let’s talk Mrs.Parker, after all, don’t the teenagers have some work to do?”

Shuri nodded and grabbed Peter’s arm, “Down to the lab we go.”

***

Tony kept a steady hand on Harley’s shoulder as he guided up the stairs and to where Andrew Keener was.

To be honest, Harley found it comforting, knowing that Tony was there. But then again, he could be behind him to make sure he doesn’t bolt for the nearest exit. It was also something he felt like doing. 

His eyes fell on the tall, and buff man that was his father. Andrew Keener was leaning against the wall, seemingly staring off into space. 

Tony cleared his throat and Andrew snapped to attention. “Ah Mr.Stark, and... Harl.”

Anger flared in Harley’s chest as he pulled away from Tony and crossed his arms, “You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

Andrews eyes hardened, “I’m your father and I’m superior, so I’ll call you-“

“No. Your not. You sacrificed everything when you walked out on Nicole and I.”

Andrew winced, “How’s your sister? And your mom?”

“Good, no thanks to you.” Harley spat.

“ Harley, I have a proposition. Your mom um got-“

“You will not tell him that Mr.Keener. The lawyers are working out the details, and ultimately it’s his decision.” Tony spoke calmly, and Harley was confused.

What was Tony hiding from him?

Andrew narrowed his eyes, “So you haven’t told him. How are you going to fight for custody when-“

Tony moved past Harley and walked up to Andrew, “Leave this compound, Mr.Keener. My lawyers have your contact info and if I’m correct the contract Harley’s mother signed gave me temporary custody until the end of the internship. And as your are trespassing on Stark Industries, and Avenger, property, you will leave peacefully and without question or I will personally remove you from the premises. Do I make my self clear, Mr.Keener?”

Andrew’s jaw clenched but he nodded, “I hope your happy Stark, and I’ll see you in court.”

And with that, Andrew Keener left the compound.

***

Monica put a fake smile on her face as she walked up to the Black Widow and her Step-father.

“Ah Monnie! Good for to join us, you didn’t tell me you worked for Stark Industries.”

Monica winced, “It was just an internship, and it ends right as school starts. I didn’t think it was that important.” 

Monica could tell Marcus wasn’t happy, just by the sound of his voice. Well, this weekend was going to be fun. 

Natasha nodded, “Usually, Interns don’t meet the Avengers, but I have taken a liking to Monica, since she became friends with some of the residents here.”

Marcus nodded, checking his watch. “Well it is time to go, come on Monnie, we have to go home. Dinner with the Bennett’s tonight.”

A strike of fear coursed through Monica, but she swallowed and nodded. “Y-yeah, of course.”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed before a neutral expression crossed her features, “Ok, well I’ll see you on Monday Monica. Shuri has something she wanted to give you though, the watch is finished.”

Marcus nodded, “Go get your present and then we’ll leave. Meet me in the car, Monica.”

Monica nodded before all but running out of the room and down to the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate name for this could be the One with Daddy Issues XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
